Natsu no Yuutsu
by chariot330
Summary: Haruskah aku bahagia atau cemburu setiap gadis itu memikirkan perinya? Akh...membuatku merasa bimbang saja.


Disclaimer : I do not own Skip Beat

Warning : OOC-ness.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu no Yuutsu<strong>**  
><em>(The Melancholy Summer)<em>**

_Saat kau melihat dirimu dari pantulan air yang mengalir, kau akan bertanya…  
>"Aku siapa?"<br>…dan orang disampingmu hanya akan tersenyum manis dan berkata…  
>"Kau adalah kau, memang siapa lagi?"<em>

by Chariot330

* * *

><p>Ketika kau menengadah ke langit, akankah kau melihat keajaiban itu lagi?<p>

Dalam kilauan cahaya kuning keputihan yang menusuk mata, butiran air dan debu yang bersatu dalam harmoni kesesuaian membentuk sayap yang berkilau saat kau pandang. Belum lagi, punggung tubuhmu yang meliuk itu membuat semakin nyata akan sesuatu yang kau sebut 'sihir dunia la-la-la'. _Hmph_, sungguh menggelikan dan membuatku bingung harus menjelaskan kebenarannya. Semua terjadi dalam sekejap mata. Semuanya hanya permainan cahaya. Tidak ada yang spesial dengan hal itu. Dan sangat jelas, hal itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan sesuatu yang namanya peri.

Jadi, peri itu tidak ada.

Perlu ku ulangi lagi?

Tidak ada yang namanya, _PERI_.

Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Tetapi semua yang ku lakukan waktu itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan. Oh, ingin rasanya aku menjelaskan semua kepalsuan yang dipercayainya namun di sisi lain, aku tidak tega melihat mata kuning madu itu tidak lagi berkilau saat membicarakan 'peri dunia la-la-la'nya itu. Ah~ benar-benar dilema dalam jiwa apalagi sekarang gadis polos yang memercayai hal fantasi berbau peri itu kini sedang menengadah ke atas sambil memancarkan kilauan 'dunia la-la-la'nya.

"Kau tahu? _Corn_ benar-benar terbang dari atas situ! Dia benar-benar memperlihatkan kemampuan terbangnya padaku!"

Oh—dosa apa yang telah ku perbuat? Kenapa tega-teganya aku membodohi seorang gadis yang sangat baik dan suci seperti dia?

"_Ne_, Tsuruga-san? Apa kau mendengarkanku?"

Kini giliranku yang harus dipandangnya dengan sinar 'dunia la-la-la'.

"Corn itu benar-benar peri!"

Astaga.

Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan gejolak tawa dalam jiwaku—jangan, kau tidak boleh melakukan itu, Ren. Itu hal yang paling haram kau lakukan saat ini.

"Iya, Mogami-san, aku percaya padamu."

Ia kembali menatap ujung tebing yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu dengan sinar fantasinya. Membuatku tidak bisa menahan senyuman kecil di bibirku. Oh Tuhan, betapa aku mencintai gadis polos yang ku bodohi 10 tahun yang lalu ini…

Tetapi sayangnya, kini seluruh pikirannya hanya terpusat pada _Corn_. Entah aku harus merasa cemburu atau senang, aku juga tidak tahu. Bagaimanapun juga, Corn adalah aku dan aku adalah Corn namun, sosok Corn—_Kuon_ di masa itu, sudah ku kubur dalam-dalam. Dan kini aku berdiri sebagai sosok yang lain. Sebagai Tsuruga Ren. Oleh karena itu, dua jiwa berbeda yang menyatu dalam ragaku ini membuatku bingung, haruskah aku cemburu atau bahagia?

"Tsuruga-san?"

"Hm?"

"Bi-Bisakah kau berdiri di tengah sini? Sebentar saja! Aku akan kembali!"

Aku terkekeh kecil. Apa lagi yang akan diperbuat gadisku ini?

"A-Aku hanya ingin mengambi kamera. Mumpung kita sedang berwisata di Kyoto! Aku ingin mengabadikan momen ini! Sekaligus untuk mengenang Corn!"

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di sini. Pergilah."

Dia terlihat sangat antusias, seperti biasa. Tiap kali kau berbicara dengannya soal hal-hal yang berbau fantasi dan 'dunia la-la-la' , sosok aktris hebat dalam dirinya akan sirna dalam sekejap dan yang ada hanyalah Mogami Kyoko yang polos yang sangat ingin kau rengkuh dengan kedua tanganmu ini. Ah, kenapa aku jadi mesum begini?

* * *

><p>Aku kemudian melihat ke sekitar. Benar-benar masih asri dan tidak banyak yang berubah. Di tepi sungai yang jernih ini masih banyak sekali pecahan batu-batu dengan rupa yang bermacam. Kehijauan hutannya juga masih terjaga jadi, tidak akan sulit kau mendengar bunyi serangga musim panas yang berderik ataupun mencium udara lembab nan segar ala musim panas di Kyoto. Hal-hal seperti ini membuatku kembali bernostalgia akan masa laluku. Masa di mana aku masih menyandang nama Hizuri Kuon dan bermain ke Kyoto saat itu. Dan saat itu juga, aku bertemu dengan kelembutan wanita Jepang untuk pertama kalinya, saat mata kuning madu itu memandang sosokku dengan kilauan <em>admiration<em>.

"Pfftt…"

Aku berusaha menahan tawaku saat mengingat kembali pertanyaan Kyoko saat itu. _"Apa kau peri?"_ Dan dengan polosnya aku menjawab kalau aku ini MEMANG peri. Yah, saat itu ku pikir kalau dia tidak akan percaya sampai dia sebesar ini. Namun, nyatanya…

"Ahahahaha…"

Kini aku tertawa sendiri. Untung saja tidak ada yang melihatku saat ini. Kalau ada, mungkin esok pagi saat kau melihat Koran, kau akan membaca tulisan besar _'Tsuruga Ren, pemeran Kazuki dalam serial Dark Moon, diduga mengalami kelainan jiwa karena tidak sanggup menghadapi tekanan dunia Show biz!'_

Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku merasa ngeri.

Namun, terimakasih pada sosok _Corn si peri_ itu, pikiran Kyoko tidak sepenuhnya dikuasai oleh Fuwa Sho. Paling tidak, masih ada sedikit ruang di masa lalunya untuk diriku bertengger.

"Tsuruga-san!"

Heh, gadisku telah kembali. Dan tentunya bersama dengan kamera digital serta batu keunguan yang digenggam erat di tangan kanannya.

"Tsuruga-san! Tetaplah berdiri di sana! Aku akan memotretmu."

Aku terkekeh kembali.

"Apa kau yakin bisa mengambil gambarku dengan bagus, Mogami-san?"

Raut wajah Kyoko berubah dengan cepat. Menjadi tegas dan kaku, penuh dengan rasa jengkel, sepertinya.

"Aku memang bukan fotografer yang baik, Tsuruga-san! Tapi paling tidak, aku ingin _membuat kenangan_ tentangmu dalam kamera ini!"

Pernyataannya membuatku sedikit tergelitik. "Membuat kenangan" katanya? Haa—sungguh menggelikan sekali. Ku langkahkan kakiku mendekatinya sambil tersenyum kecil. Mata kuning madunya terlihat bingung melihatku yang tiba-tiba mendekatinya, terlihat dari ekspresi _frozen_ yang tiba-tiba merasukinya.

"Bukankah kita _selalu_ bersama, Mogami-san? Buat apa kau harus membuat kenangan tentangku di kameramu?"

Sepertinya, pertanyaanku tadi membuatnya kembali tersadar dari kondisi _froze_ dan membuatnya sedikit tergagap. Heh, membuatnya sedikit bingung seperti ini ternyata menyenangkan.

"Bu-Bukan begitu maksudku, Tsuruga-san! Begini….Ini kan pertama kalinya kita bersama-sama ke Kyoto. Ya! Ini kan _pertama kalinya_ kita bersama-sama ke Kyoto! Apa salahnya membuat kenangan?"

Gadis ini benar-benar membuatku tidak tahan lagi.

Haruskah aku menyadarkannya?

"Heee…" ujarku pelan. "Begitu ya?"

"Ya! Benar begitu! Jadi, bisa aku memotretmu sekarang?"

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku harus…_menyadarkannya_.

"Kamera itu," telunjukku mengarah pada kamera merah muda yang sekarang sudah bersiap dalam kondisi untuk memotret. "baru kan? Kau baru saja membeli kamera itu dan kau tidak tahan untuk tidak menggunakan kamera itu, makanya kau memaksaku untuk bersedia difoto olehmu, iya kan?"

Rentetan kata-kata itu kembali membuatnya terdiam. Lagi-lagi, ekspresi aneh itu muncul. Mulut menganga dengan mata yang membelalak tidak percaya seakan baru melihat hantu. Hei, apa aku semenyeramkan itu?

"Tsuruga-san," kini ia yang semakin mendekatiku. Dengan kerasnya, kedua tangannya menepuk kedua lenganku, membuatku sedikit terkejut. Sempat ku dengar suara pendek nan keras tarikan napasnya. "KAU DEWA!"

_Heeeeeh?_

"SUDAH KU DUGA KAU MEMANG DEWA, TSURUGA-SAMA! AKU AKAN MENJADI UMATMU YANG PALING SETIA, TSURUGA-SAMA!"

_Haaaaaaah?_

"Mo-Mogami-sa…"

"Kau bisa tahu tentang kamera baruku…" suaranya kini menjadi lebih gelap dan menggetarkan telinga. "Kau bisa tahu alasanku memotretmu…Kau…KAU!"

"KAU MEMANG DEWA!"

Gila.

Gadisku ini…Siapa yang menyusupkan _mindset _yang benar-benar mengerikan dalam otaknya?

"Mogami-san, dengarkan aku…"

"DEWA TSURUGAAA!" Kali ini Kyoko bertingkah semakin aneh. Dia memujaku bagai berhala.

Tidak ada cara lain untuk menghentikan keanehan ini selain dengan cara _itu_.

"Mogami-san…" Kini tanganku berada di atas pipi lembutnya. Ku dekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya hingga ku rasa napas kami saling beradu. Dan…

_Cup._

"HYAAAAA~!"

_Kuh._ Ku rasa belum saatnya Kyoko mengetahui semua kebenarannya. Hanya sebuah ciuman kecil di ujung hidungnya saja, ia sudah berteriak keras bagai hantu. Apa jadinya kalau ia tahu kalau aku bukan dewa melainkan peri idamannya, _Corn_?

Mungkin dia bisa menjauhiku seumur hidupnya.

_Khuhuhu._ Ia mungkin akan mengutukku dengan boneka voodoonya.

Dan mungkin…aku tidak akan bisa membuatnya tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyoko-chan."

"Huh? Kau bilang apa tadi, Tsuruga-san?"

Kini mungkin aku yang akan pingsan. Kenapa kata-kata itu keluar tanpa ku sadari?

"Tsuruga-san?"

_Checkmate._

* * *

><p><strong>Chariot330 :<strong> Saya nggak tau harus saya complete-kan atau saya teruskan. Tolong beri saya pencerahan…orz. Oya, saya baru di fandom ini, jadi saya harap bantuannya jika ada kesalahan pada saya. _Well_, saya mohon **review**nya~


End file.
